


All good things come in sixes

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 scenes/thoughts about Amy and Rory's first kiss and 1 time how it really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All good things come in sixes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cottoncandy_bingo prompt "Friends become lovers" and at the same time for the "Cheering Up Meme" over at alafaye's journal (prompt: "Amy/Rory, first kiss").
> 
> Beta: Thanks darkhorse_99!

1.  
He felt small when his eyes wandered to his feet.

“I… I really like you, Amy.”

It had been hard for him to admit it, to say it to her in person. But he had wanted to see her face when he finally told her that he loved her.

Amy eyed him suspiciously and took the heart shaped card he had made for her.

“Thanks,” she said and opened it. Bright red letters stated the obvious: 'Happy Valentine’s Day'!

Amy closed it and put it to the others she had gotten.

His heart sank: His card was only one of many… and she didn’t even put it separately but it joined the heap of the others. Amy still looked at him and took a step closer.

“You know,” she started, her voice soft, “I like you too, Rory.”

As her lips brushed his cheek, he could have died and happily went to heaven.

***

2.  
Their last kiss was like their first: Surprising, chaste, comfortable. His lips on hers, her lips on his - dry and far too short.

It aroused so many feelings, the awareness that she really was in love with him, that Rory was the one she wanted to kiss forever.

He shouldn’t only be her first kiss, but also the last. That thought was scary and in a way soothing.

Their first kiss was everything she ever wanted; their last kiss was the same.

***

3.  
“You have to kiss her!” Mels ordered.

“No!” Rory refused.

“Of course you have too!”

Mels looked at him with dead panned authority.

“You have to kiss her. She’s Sleeping Beauty, and we all know that she was kissed by Prince Charming in order to wake her up from her eternal sleep.”

Amy opened one eye. ”I’m sure I can wake up from my eternal sleep without a kiss from Rory.”

“You’re silly!” Mels stated. “He isn’t Rory, he’s Prince Charming. Now close your eyes, you’re not supposed to be awake.”

“I’m not.” Amy chuckled and closed her eyes again. “I don’t need a kiss from Rory. Really… I can wake up by myself.”

“No, you can’t!” Mels stamped her feet and repeated impatiently: “You are Sleeping Beauty. You can’t wake up by yourself. So…” She turned to Rory and ordered, “Kiss her!”

Rory sighed.

‘Sometimes Mels was really scary,’ he thought while he bend down and kissed Amy.

***

4.  
Their first kiss wasn’t her actual first kiss. Her first kiss had been with Michael O’Donell. Michael was the guy she was in love with forever. Rory was just there… at her side, as always a steady presence in her life. She didn’t even recognize him any more. She was sure he would be there all the time. More an annoying thorn in her side like a little brother than anything else. Michael on the other hand was cool! He was handsome, adventurous, and Irish - three great reasons to be the one for her first kiss.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. The one kiss she considered the single most important kiss in her life wasn’t her first to Michael though. The one kiss which would be forever the first that counted, was to the man she still loved today.

She looked at Rory and the Doctor who stood in the Tardis, discussing god knows what. She smiled and her eyes met Rory’s. He grinned back at her. As always his smile made the small butterflies in her stomach flutter…

… because he had been the first one whose kiss had mattered.

***

5.  
He was the man!

He could do it!

He had to do it!

With long strides he hurried over the schoolyard, his goal clear in mind. Amy stood in the far right corner with Mels. They were talking about something; laughing like they always did.

Although he had preferred to meet her alone, he didn’t let Mels’s presence stop him. Oh no, not this time.

He was the man!

He could handle it!

He had to be in charge!

He stopped in front of her.

“Oh, hi Rory,” Amy greeted him. “What’s the matter?”

Rory didn’t answer. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her. Amy didn’t move. She just stared at him with big eyes, obviously not able to comprehend what just had happened.

Rory stared back.

“Uhm… thanks,” he stuttered before panic overwhelmed him and he turned around to run.

***

\+ 1 (6).  
Their first kiss was all he ever wanted. He was 12 when he laid his arm for the first time around her during a re-run of Star Wars 6. He had fought with himself for quite a time until he finally, in the middle of the movie, when Luke had told Leia that he was his brother, had mustered all his courage to actually touch Amy.

It was ridiculous! He knew Amy since forever but still… she was a girl, and in the darkness of the cinema he was painstakingly aware of that fact. She wasn’t only a girl, she was the girl. The one he was in love with ever since he could remember. So when he stretched out his arm and put it on the back of the chair, he was nervous as hell.

Millimetre for millimetre he slid his arm lower until it rested on her shoulders. She didn’t react, didn’t move, didn’t look at him. Her eyes were firmly glued to the big screen while Rory watched her.

After this night he was glad he already knew the movie because he didn’t even remember one bit of the actual story. He sighed, not really sure what to do now. To put his arm around her had been his goal for the evening, and now that he had reached it quite early, he struggled with what would come next. His sigh must have been louder than he was aware of because Amy turned her head and looked at him. She smiled; the kind of wicked grin on her face he knew from so many occasions.

That wasn’t good. That really wasn’t …

He couldn’t end this thought because suddenly there were lips on his - a wet and awkward kiss she had pressed on his mouth.  
He looked at her, his eyes wide and surprised. Then he broke out in a smile so big that it felt like it would split his face.

Amy had kissed him.

Amy Pond had kissed him!


End file.
